Kimiko's Secret Feelings
by HarunoxSakura
Summary: A new shengongwu has been activated and it lets its user make one person tell their deepest darkest secret for a whole week! What happens when Raimundo accidently uses it on Kimiko in a showdown! And can Kimiko maintain her deepest secret? RaiKim
1. New Wu

"Raimundo, you idiot! Give me back my PDA!" Kimiko shouted chasing Raimundo around the Xiaolin Temple. "You have to catch me first, girl!" He shouted back.

Kimiko ran as fast as she could, caught up with Rai, and tried to grab for the device.

She caught it and tumbled to the ground.

"Oooowww." She moaned.

"You OK?" Rai asked helping her up. "I'm fine," "Good." Master Fung walked outside with Omi to one side of him.

"But Master, it _was_ Raimundo, not me!" Omi shouted as Master Fung walked up to Raimundo.

"Raimundo, Omi clams that you were the one that put milk in the plant, and not him. Is this true?" _Dang he caught me._ Rai thought. "No, it was completely Omi. I had no part in this prank." Raimundo smiled. Kimiko punched him. "Ouch!" Rai said rubbing his arm. "Raimundo Pedrosa! How could you let poor Omi get punished for something you did?" Kimiko said.

"But I-he-never mind, Master Fung, it was me." Master Fung was about to make a comment but Dojo walked in holding the Ancient Scroll of the Shen-Gong-Wu. "Look alive, we got a fresh one!" He said holding out the scroll.

Kimiko looked at it and read, "The Secret Teller…it lets the user make anyone tell their deepest, and darkest secrets for a whole week!"

Clay came out of the temple chewing on a banana. "What all the commotion 'bout?" "A new Wu." Rai answered.

"Well let's go bag this Wu!" Kimiko said as they all piled on top of Dojo.

**On Dojo (Kimiko's POV) **

I looked below me, we were landing in Hawaii. "Sweet! I've always liked to visit this place!" Raimundo said. "Me too." I answered. Rai looked back at me and smiled. I thought, _I just love his smile, his beautiful green eyes, and chocolate-colored hair. _

I smiled back.

We landed and out green little Dojo went back to his small Dragon form. "Oh, there's that irritating burn on my tail again! It must be close!" Dojo said holding his tail. "We'll split up, two and two." Omi suggested. "Okay." We all agreed. Then Omi said, "I'll go with Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo go that way." He pointed north.

"Uh sorry Omi, why don't you go with Clay this time? We always go together," I said. "Yeah, Partner, I think we should get to go together some time around, don't cha think?" Clay replied. Omi hesitated. "Fine," Omi answered.

**(Raimundo's POV)**

Sweet! Kimiko was going to look for this new Wu, with ME!! We started walking.

"So, Kim, what does this Wu look like?" "If I remember right, it is like a medallion with a flower on it." "Oh very girlie." "Shut it!" I smirked.

We looked EVERYWHERE! It seemed at least three hours before we finally found the Wu resting on a flowerbed. "The Secret Teller!" I shouted, me and Kimiko both grabbed the Wu at the same time, and she almost let go, but then Jack Spicer and Katnappe (weird, huh?) grabbed the Wu at the same time as we did. "It's a four way Showdown, Jack!" Kimiko said and then she stuck her tongue out at Katnappe. "Your going down, Kat Litter! The game is save your friend, we have to save our companion with Shen-Gong-Wu before the other! I bid my Star Hanabi and Sword of the Storm against your Monkey Staff and Lotus Twister," then we all shouted, "Lets Go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"


	2. The Showdown

"Gong-Yi-Tempi!" we all shouted. The showdown started.

**(Normal POV)**

First Raimundo and Jack were the damsels. They were tied up over a stemming pit of Lava. "Ahh!! MOMMY SAVE ME!" Jack shouted. Then quickly he said, "I mean KATNAPPE! SAVE ME KATNAPPE!"

Kimiko laughed, and started after Rai.

Holding both the Star Hinabi and Sword of the Storm, Kimiko struggled to make it over to Raimundo. "Sword of the storm!" She shouted, large wind came out of the sword and moved Raimundo. "No, Girl! Try Fire! FIRE! That is YOUR element!" Kimiko felt stupid. "Star Hinabi, FIRE!" she shouted, a large flame engulfed the rope that was holding him up, he fell toward the lava, smartly he said, "Typhoon boom, WIND!" He flew away from the Lava, and Kimiko disappeared. Katnappe took her long cat nails and let the rope go, making Jack fall to the ground, then she did a little jump, caught the screaming Jack and pulled him to safety. The showdown ended.

"Yay, Raimundo we won!" Kimiko said hugging Rai. "I saved you the fastest!"

Jack was scolding Katnappe, "How could you be so stupid and slow!" he shouted. "Oh shut up!" Katnappe retorted walking away.

"Hey," Raimundo said. "Lets test this Wu on Jack…" He smirked and pointed the Shen-Gong-Wu at Jack. "Secret Teller!" Katnappe jumped on Rai and made the Wu hit Kimiko.

"When I was seven I still picked my nose." Kimiko said. "What did I just say!?" She said holding her mouth. "Uh, Kim, I think you've just been hit by the Secret Teller." Kimiko swallowed.

At The Temple 

"I'm really sorry, Master Fung. I didn't mean for it to get Kimiko. But on the plus side…we won the Wu!" Raimundo said. "Raimundo, this is a serious matter. Now Kimiko may not be able to gather the Wu, for a whole week." "But why?" "Because, where there's a 'Wu' there's evil. And if Kimiko accidentally blurts out her weakness…"

"I get the point." Raimundo said sadly. Beside him Kimiko was still holding onto her mouth.

"Raimundo, I am leaving you to watch after Kimiko. You also cannot go after the Wu."

"But then it will only be Omi and Clay!" "I know, that's why I'm calling in my neice, Cho to come to the temple for a week."


	3. The Temperary Potion

"Master, how old is your niece?" Omi asked. "She's about your age, Omi. She's thirteen."

"Oh this will be most exciting! I will finally be able to meet another girl!" "But Master Fung, does she know any kung-fu?" Raimundo asked. "Yes, she's a black belt." "Cool!" Clay said.

Kimiko could hold it in any longer, she blurted out: "Hey did you know that I've NEVER had a boyfriend!?!" Raimundo was shocked. "Really?" "Yup!" She clasped her hands over her mouth. Omi quickly said, "I need to go clean the tile…with a very small toothbrush." He walked away. Clay said, "Excuse me, I think I may have eatin' too much…" he ran in the direction of the bathroom.

Master Fung cleared his throat. "I haven't called my niece yet, but I'm going to right now. She should be here by tomorrow. Raimundo, take Kimiko to her room, and give her this potion." He handed Raimundo a bottle. It was marked, 'Mouth Shutter'.

**(Kimiko's POV)**

_How bad is this really?_ I thought to myself. _All I'm doing is reveling my deepest secrets….ok so this is bad. Oh no! What if I revel my DEEPEST secret!? That would be **HORRIBLE**!!!_

I almost screamed. Then without being able to stop myself I said, "Hey Raimundo did you know that I had a dream about you last night?" I covered my mouth. _Dang it! I better stop myself before I say everything! _ "Oh really?" There was a gleam in his eyes. "What about?" "We were on a beach and…" _Oh no! Now I'm telling him the whole thing! Dang!_ "A beach? I LOVE beaches!! What beach?" "Your favorite beach! The one in Rio!" "What were we doing at a beach?" "Well, we were talking and then watching the sunset." "Sweet. Okay lets get you to your room." They walked to Kimiko's cubical room. Raimundo pulled out the bottle and gave it to Kimiko. She drank it.

"What did it do?" Raimundo asked. "I don't have to tell my secrets anymore!"


	4. Cho and Ai's arrival

"Really!?! It worked!?" Raimundo gasped. "I guess so." Kimiko said thinking, "Why can't I just keep drinking this potion , and then I can do the Shen-Gong-Wu round up with you guys." Raimundo replied, "I don't know…I'll ask Dojo." Before he could even leave the cubical room, Dojo slithered in.

Kimiko's POV 

_Nice Timing,_ I thought. Next to me, Raimundo said, "Hey Dojo, why can't Kimiko just keep drinking this potion?" "Because," Dojo said smartly. "This is a temporary potion, and Master Fung only has _one_ bottle." "That sucks." Raimundo said. Even though I didn't say it, I agreed.

"Well, Okay." I said. "I guess I should get to bed."

Dojo nodded. "Alright, night, Kimiko." He said slithering out of room. "Night, Kim." Raimundo said edging closer to me. "Uh, Night, Rai." I got closer to him and pushed him out of the room. He smiled, "See you tomorrow." And he walked off.

I shut the little curtain for a door, and laid down as sleep overwhelmed me.

**Next Morning (Still Kimiko's POV)**

I woke up, the birds chirped a lovely song outside. I yawned and stretched my arms and legs. I tied my black hair up in my signature pigtail look. I smiled to myself as I hummed a tune, walking outside.  
Omi and Clay were training and Raimundo was snoozing under a shaded tree. I laughed to myself. _Rai is always sleeping._ I thought.

I walked over to Raimundo and put my hand on his shoulder, his eyes jolted open. I quickly hid behind the tree. He shrugged and decided to knot off again, when I jumped out of the tree and scared the holy living daylights out of him.

"Gosh, Kimiko. You don't have to scare a guy for sleeping…" He said. "Sorry, it was fun." My reply was simple, and I wished I had said more. To make more conversation with Raimundo, I added, "Plus, Master Fung said that Cho should be here today, so I wonder if she will." "I don't know…though I _do_ know that Omi is looking forward to her arrival." I giggled. "Yup, he sure is."

Master Fung came out of the Temple; two young girls were following him. I said to Raimundo, "I thought only one person was coming." "Yeah, me too." The bunch walked up to us, as Omi and Clay stopped practicing and came over to join us.

"Hello, Xiaolin Dragons." Master Fung said. "These are my two nieces, Cho, and Ai." Omi looked shocked. "TWO!?" "Yes, Omi." Cho, who was the smallest of the two, spoke up. "It is a honor to meet you, Omi, Dragon of the Water." Omi blushed, "Why, of course it is! I _am_ the greatest Xiaolin Dragon of them all!" Cho giggled. "Of course."

Ai, who was obviously the eldest, flipped her long brown hair. "So then, you must be Clay, Dragon of the Earth." Clay smiled and said, "Howdy, ma'am." "And this must be Raimundo, Dragon of the Wind." Rai nodded and said, "Sup." Ai paused for a moment before saying my name. And when she did, it sounded rude, and vile. "Oh, and _you_ are Kimiko?" "Uh, duh! Who else would I be, Miss Slulpanooser?" "Okay, you don't have to be so rude, gosh." "WHAT!? SPEAK FOR YOURSELF MISS RUDE PANTS!" _Its good to have a temper…well in some ways._ I thought. Ai didn't say anything.

Raimundo whispered to me, "Kimiko, you already made a bad impression on these girls'." "So?" "Well they _are_ Master Fung's nieces, his own blood, his own family. So if your mean to them, then Master Fung could send you away from the Temple," Raimundo paused, and looked into my eyes. "I wouldn't want to happen to you, Kim. I really don't."

Raimundo's words were so touching, I've never heard him talk to me like this before.

Quietly I said, "Thank you for being concerned, Raimundo. I'll try to be nicer."


	5. new wu, new opportunity

_Okay. Here's the fifth Chapter. Sorry I would reply to the Reviews but I don't know how. If you can, please help me! Anyway, here's the fifth chapter:_

**Inside the Temple (Kimiko's POV)**

I was sitting in my room, typing an email to Keiko. I heard footsteps and I looked up, it was Ai. "Dinners ready." She said coldly. "Okay." I answered, not bothering to look up. Then she left. Before I ate, I went into the bathroom to wash my hands, as I grabbed the handle, someone on the inside did too, because the door opened right on top of me, it pushed me completely to the side.

When I saw who did it, I grimaced. "Ai! Watch out!" I said slowly getting up off the floor. "Oh, Sorry." She said, though she didn't sound sorry at all. Then she walked away.

At dinner I sat next to Raimundo and Cho. Across me sat Ai. She glared at me in an evil way the whole time we were eating. To help get my mind off of her, I decided to talk to Rai. "Hey, Rai?" "Yeah?" "Isn't the potion supposed to wear off soon?" I asked. "Yeah," he said. "You better hurry and eat, or else you'll be telling Ai your secrets."

I swallowed. That would be bad. I poured food into my mouth, and ran back to my room, without another word.

My cell phone rang, and since none of my secrets have spilled yet, I decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kimiko!"

"Hi, Keiko."

"What's the matter, Kim? You usually sound more…lively."

"Oh, it's just that Raimundo accidentally used a Shen-Gong-Wu on me, and now I'm telling all my secrets for a whole week."

"Then why aren't you telling me any?"

"Its hard to explain, but for at least one day I don't have to tell any secrets, but any time now I should be blurting out a-did you know I love R-." I put my hands over my mouth and dropped the phone. Keiko's muffled voice said, "Who? You love who?"

I picked up the phone, and managed to say, "No one, I have to go, bye!" I hung up the phone.

I buried my face in my pillow, and for the first time in a long while, I cried.

**Next Morning (Kimiko's POV)**

I woke up, yawned and walked outside. Stupidly, I was still in my pajamas. I walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of milk, then made some waffles, and I ate them.

As I was eating, Raimundo came in.

"Nice PJ's." he laughed. "Wha-oh, oops." Then he came over to me and sat down beside me. I put a fork full of waffle into my mouth, and my hair brushed my shoulder.

"Kim, I've never realized how long you hair was." Raimundo said. I felt my face get red. "I-its not that long." I picked up my plate and put it in the dishwasher, "I need to go get ready." I said walking to the door. "Keep you hair down, today." Raimundo advised. "Don't dye it, and don't do any of your tricks to make it shorter, keep it natural."

I smiled and took his advice.

Since it was a weekend and we didn't have any chores to do today, I put on long green socks, with hot pink leg warmers over them, a jean skirt, and a hot pink shirt with a green cami. I did leave my hair down, but I put a little fake flower in it (to accessorize). And then I walked outside to find Rai in his normal get-up. Dojo slithered past us, "New Wu." He said. "Okay." I said.

I didn't matter though, because Rai and I couldn't get the Wu. I blurted out, "Did you know that I've always wanted to go to the 'Le Fue Café?' with you, Raimundo?" "Um, no. Where's that at?" "Paris, France." "You know, Kimiko, we could always just use to Golden Tiger Claws and go there, since we don't have anything really to do today." I smiled, this was going to be awesome!


	6. French Date

**Hey, all the viewers of this page! Sorry it took SOO long for me to update, but what can I say…I'm a busy girl! Yes, well I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm really happy about the reviews I've gotten! It turned out better than I thought!! Oh and I've seen this on some stories to say that I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, so here I go…**

**Kimikopinkfire does not, and will not (I don't think so anyway) own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Ok well Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter Six, Xiaolin Temple (Kimiko's POV)**

I sat waiting for Raimundo on the Steps of the Temple. I heard footsteps and I swung around.

"Hey, Kim, I got the Wu!" I rushed over to him. "Yes, now we can go to Paris…as a DATE!!" I blurted. _Shoot!_ I thought. But Raimundo seemed to like the idea. "A date, huh? In Paris, the city of Romance? Perfect!" I smiled. "Lets, go!" He said, taking my hand. "Golden Tiger Claws!" A large purple portal opened in front of us. "Paris." I muttered, and we jumped in.

**Paris, France (Kimiko's POV)**

I sat at a table, sipping hot tea, and staring into Raimundo's perfect green eyes. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He said, referring to Paris. "Yes, it is a wonderful city." "So you've been here?"

"'Course. With my papa being a…video game person…well we tend to travel…a lot." I said through sips of Tea. "Cool! So have you been to Rio?" "Once, and only once. Though, I never saw you…pity." I covered my mouth. "Did you go to China before you became a Xiaolin Warrior?" "Yes. Millions of times! We would always go to Hong Kong and go shopping…well me and my sister. In fact, we've been all over Asia, and everywhere we've gone, me and my sister go shopping while my papa was talking business…though we told him we were going to the library!" I chuckled. "You have a sister?" "Oh, yes. Her name's Sumiko. She's two years older than me. You have siblings right?" "Yeah, eight. We were all in the circus together…'till I left." "That's cool, do you have both your parents?" "Yes. And you?" "My mother…went away. She didn't die, she just left…I see her occasionally, she comes over for holidays. But basically, Sumiko is like my mother. She's always taking care of me." A female waitress walked over. "Bonjour! Vould you like zumting to eat?" She said in a heavy accent. "Yes, I'll have a steak and a potato." Raimundo said. "I'll just have a turkey sand-witch." I said, then I added, "May I use your toilet?" "Qui, it is around ze corner, and to your 'eft." "Merci." Kimiko said rushing off. When she got inside the bathroom, she splashed cold water on her face. "Good," She said to herself. "I'm not blowing any secrets…not really." Then she locked herself in a cubical stall.

"Kim, you speak French?" Raimundo asked when she came back. "Qui." "Is that 'yes'?" Kimiko nodded. "What other languages do you speak?" She asked Raimundo. "Uh, well I know fluent Spanish. But only because I live in Brazil." "I know Japanese, English, French, Spanish, Italian, German, Chinese, and Latin." "Oh my good lord! Girl, how do you know all those?" "I don't know I just learned them." "Wow, I'm officially in love with you." "Y-you what?" "I'm tired of playing games, Kim. I love you." "OMG! I love you too! That was my mega secret I totally didn't want to get out! But now…here…with you…its different." "Sweet! So you wanna go out? Like boyfriend, girlfriend?" "Yes, but…what would Master Fung say?" "Forget him! Like he can tell us not to be happy!" "Actually…he can." "How?" "As long as we're at the temple its _his _rules. We have to follow them. And us together…we'd be our weakness…" "But your already my weakness." "And your mine, but if we're officially 'going out', then Jack Spicer might find out…and know how to get to us." "How much harm can little ole Jack do? We're fine if he knows, Wuya's in her human form but she's not with Jack. And even if she knew she cant hurt us…she doesn't have her powers back." "I know this, Rai. But think…Jack would tell Wuya anyway. Then Wuya would tell Chase Young. And _he_ could do something." "But we can still go out…secretly." "I'd like that…I'd really like that." Then Kimiko hugged Raimundo, and finally they kissed…on the lips.


	7. Final Chapter

Hmm…you may have noticed that there were some…flaws in my recent chapter, sorry about that! Well it was pointed out that they speak Portuguese in Brazil…that IS true…sorry about that! Also in French its Oui not Qui…which is weird because my computer says that its Qui not Oui…but that IS the correct spelling (Oui)! Well hope you enjoy this next chapter…this could be last one, I'm not sure yet…well after this one I might make another Xiaolin Showdown fanfic, or a Fruits Basket (I like that manga)…well, again I hope you enjoy this Chapter, and that you enjoyed my story! 'Au Revoir'!

**Xiaolin Temple (Kimiko's POV)**

Raimundo and I walked shyly, hand-in-hand around the temple. No one was outside except us (because Omi, Clay, Ai, and Cho were all gathering Shen-Gong-Wu, and Master Fung was taking a bath…yeah, I know…gross). "When do you think they'll be back?" I asked, looking up at Raimundo (He's taller than me). "Soon, probably." He answered.

Then, as the words had just escaped Raimundo's mouth, Dojo flew above us and landed. I pulled my hand away from Raimundo's (to hide our secret).

Ai jumped off of him first. "Raimundo! I'm back! We-no, _I_ got the Wu!" She said rushing up to him and showing-off the Wu. It was round and looked like an Orange. "What does it do, and what's it called?" I asked. "None of your business, Kimiko! I was talking to Raimundo!" "Um, what _does _it do?" he asked. "Well now that _you_ ask…" she said sneering at me. "It allows its user…in this case, me…to make anybody fall in love with me…in other words, the 'user'." Raimundo pulled back from her and whispered, "I'm scared." "Well you can't use that can you? Unless your in a Showdown!" I said smartly. "Only if Master-Uncle Fung says I can't." Ai replied. "Err…MASTER FUNG!" Raimundo called, quickly running to find him. "Oh…it's on, Ai!" Kimiko shouted, pushing Ai. "OOOMMMIII!! CHOOO!! CCLLAAY!! Kimiko pushed me!" Omi, Cho, Clay, and even Dojo, all rushed over to Ai. "What happened?!" Omi asked. "Kimiko pushed me!" Clay laughed, "Your lucky she didn't punch you! That girl can punch a person like a donkey can kick someone in the face!" I smiled. "Dang right I can!" Ai snickered. "I'm sure you can…prove it!" "That's all you have to say 'I'm sure you can…prove it!' Well I'm gonna wipe that smirk of your cold face, you b…brat! Right totally, BRAT!!" I said as Master Fung came up beside me. "What is going on, Young Monks?" "Kimiko pushed me," Ai whined. "And she was about to cuss at me!" "Was not! I was TOTALLY going to say brat! I'm not lying! I swear! I DON'T cuss! You got that through your thick head?!" I cried. "What ever," Ai said in a REALLY preppy voice. "The point is, Kimiko should be punished for pushing me!" This is when Cho stepped in. "Leave her alone, Ai." "W-what?! My own sister-my YOUNGER sister, told me to leave someone alone! NO!" Then she turned to me. "Lets settle this once and for all! Kimiko, I challenged you to a SHOWDOWN!" "A normal showdown?" I asked. "Yes, no weapons…no Wu…just YOU and ME!!" "Fine, lets go, Xiaolin-um, NORMAL SHOWDOWN!" The scenery changed around us. "Prepare to die, Kimiko!" Ai shouted, as she lunged toward me. I dodged her punch. "Not in this lifetime, loser!" I said, punching her. She fell to the ground, and there was a cracking noise. "OMG! YOU BROKE MY NAIL!!! NOW YOU'RE TOTALLY GOING TO PAY!!" She said running at me. Again I dodged her, and she crashed to the floor. For a minute she laid, sprawled out on the floor, moaning with pain. Then she tried to side-sweep under my legs to knock me to the floor, but I jumped up, and landed on top of her. I pined her hands down to the ground, and she smirked. "It'll be easy to pull away from your grip. You have NO upper-body strength!" "Why does everyone say that?! AND I'LL SHOW YOU UPPER BODY STRENGTH!!!" I pushed Ai completely to the ground, her hands were pined, and she was desperately trying to free herself. "Give up." I suggested. "Never…" then I pushed her arms down harder, and she let out a yelp of pain. "I-I give up!" I let go of her, and got up. The Showdown ended.

"Kimiko! You did such a wonderful job!" Raimundo said, hugging me. Then he added, "For a girl." I punched him. "Ai, Cho, I think it's time you went home." Master Fung said. "Kimiko, may I please borrow your cell phone?" "Sure!" I said pulling it out of my pocket and handing it to him. And aside that it was pink, Master Fung dialed the number and put it to his ear.

"I suppose I'm leaving soon, Omi." Cho said sadly. "Yes…I will miss you!" Omi said hugging Cho. They cried, and hugged each other, and Raimundo rolled his eyes.

Ai crept up behind Raimundo, slyly. "Rai…I'll miss you!" She said, hugging him and pecking him on the cheek. "HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" I said, furious. "I'm sorry, Kimiko." Ai admitted. "I was jealous of you…and I still am. So lets set aside our petty differences and be…_friends_." I felt joyful tears crowd my eyes. "O-okay!" I said, as we hugged. "Maybe we'll see each other again." Ai said. "Maybe." I answered.

Master Fung, who had heard everything, said, " It's good that you and Ai are friends now, Kimiko. But they still have to leave. Also…Raimundo is your _boyfriend_?" "Um…Yes, I'm tired of hiding it…we are boyfriend…and girlfriend." "Okay! Just make sure that you keep each other safe!" He smiled and hurried his nieces to the front gate.

"WHAT?!" I said shocked. "That's all he said?! We didn't even get in trouble!" Raimundo put his hand on my shoulder, "We're lucky. And I'm lucky to have such an awesome girlfriend." "I love you!" I said, kissing him. When we pulled away he said, "I love you, too." And we kissed again.


End file.
